The invention relates to a linear drive device comprising a stator and an armature able to be moved linearly in relation to the stator and an electrodynamic linear direct drive system, composed of two drivingly cooperating drive means in the form of a coil means having a plurality of coaxially sequentially arranged drive coils and of a magnet means with one or more axially sequentially arranged permanent magnets, of which the one is arranged on the stator and the other is arranged on the armature and by which the armature may be subjected to a first setting force.